In the manufacture of many articles, including but not limited to printed circuit boards and like goods, and in processes connected with the same, it has become commonplace to deliver the articles, such as printed circuit boards, printed circuit film or the like, through a chamber in a continuous manner, while the articles are being treated by the spray of a suitable treatment fluid, such as an etchant, onto them. Often the etchant is of a corrosive nature, but on other occasions it can be various chemical solutions or even ordinary rinsing liquid, such as water. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,106, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
In other instances, vacuum can be drawn over articles, for removing moisture therefrom, for removing liquids from printed circuit through-holes, or for any other purposes where drawing a partial vacuum from the vicinity of the articles being treated, is desirable.
In the course of such treatments, it has become commonplace to utilize spray nozzles, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,774, 3,776,800 and 3,905,827, flood bars, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,685, air blowers, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,982 and 3,801,387 vacuum draw devices and many other devices for applying to, or removing from articles, a desired etchant, alkaline, rinse, air, vacuum, etc., with the disclosures of all of those U.S. patents being herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention is directed to providing an improvement in the treatment of articles where fluid treatment takes place.